


runaway angel

by bespokenboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, catboy!jeonghan, catboy!joshua, catboy!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardly anyone comes to Mingyu’s home anymore. Until one stormy evening, when he hears a light sneeze from outside and finds a timid pair of eyes peering into his window—a shivering catboy staring wistfully into the warm shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	runaway angel

The sudden crack of thunder outside startles Mingyu, gets his skin buzzing with nervous energy. In less than a second, the deafening noise is over, but Mingyu’s ears are still ringing with phantom sounds: the screech of tires on a slippery highway, his mother’s shrill screams from the front seat, the wailing ambulance that comes too late. He screws his eyes shut, trying to block out blinding headlights, pallid skin, and rain, rain, so much blood and rain. 

 

When Mingyu opens his eyes a minute later, the nightmarish flashback has passed. Mingyu is alone in his quiet kitchen, the rain outside a muted staccato against the softening earth. He takes a sip of his fish stew to wash away the acrid taste in his mouth, letting the warm steam waft over his face. It’s comforting, like a mother’s kiss. 

 

The recipe for fish stew was his mother’s, and the taste of it makes Mingyu almost feel as though she was the one who prepared it for him. Like she could still be sitting across the table from him, waiting with a soft smile to see if he likes it. If anything, Mingyu is thankful that he had his mother by his side long enough to learn her culinary secrets. 

 

After Mingyu lost both his parents in a traumatic car crash, he rarely left the house, too frightened of the unknown perils outside to leave his home, let alone step into a car again. Mingyu lives alone now, in a quiet mansion overrun with wild flourishes of ivy creeping up its stone walls. It had once been a luxurious, inviting home, but now it just looks foreboding to outsiders. Rumors emerged, insisting that the teenage boy in the backseat had passed away too, and that his spirit still haunts the property. 

 

Mingyu doesn’t mind. He resides in quiet contentment with groceries delivered weekly and more books in the family library than he could ever digest in a lifetime. The solitude does become a little lonely sometimes, but the comfort and safety of his home far outweigh the terrors of the outside world. Besides, Mingyu doesn’t think he could ever be loved, with his clumsy social skills rusty from lack of use and his nightmares that still wake him up, screaming, in the middle of the night.

 

The rain outside has ebbed to a drizzle, and Mingyu’s heart has calmed again. The only sounds he hears now are the quiet clinks of ceramic and metal as he cleans up after himself. There's enough stew in the pot for leftovers; he leaves it in the pot in case Seungcheol stops by tomorrow. 

 

His best friend from high school, Seungcheol, is one of the only people that Mingyu hasn't recoiled from after the accident. Seungcheol has always been like an older brother to Mingyu, and even now he still stops by every week or so to make sure that Mingyu is alive and well. 

 

With all the dishes clean and dry, Mingyu stretches out on his cushy leather sofa, ready to wind down before going to bed. He thumbs through a book resting on the side table and has just slipped the bookmark out from between its pages when he hears a light sneeze, soft as a whisper. Its source could only be from outside—Mingyu is afraid of many things, but he doesn't believe in ghosts. 

 

Mingyu slowly draws back the curtain and finds a timid pair of eyes peering into his window. It's dim outside, but Mingyu manages to make out a narrow face topped with mangy looking triangular ears. And then it hits him, what he's looking at—a shivering catboy staring wistfully through the window in search of warmth. 

 

They lock eyes for a second, and Mingyu sees the feral flash of panic in the catboy’s eyes. He recognizes the feeling of acute fear, he's felt it before. Too quickly, the eyes disappear from view. 

 

Mingyu hurries outside, braving the darkness and the chilly rain in search of the mysterious visitor. He doesn't have to look far. Mingyu finds the catboy sprawled on the ground, like he either tripped or collapsed from exhaustion and doesn't have the energy to pick himself up. 

 

“Hey!” Mingyu calls out. When the catboy doesn’t answer, he comes closer to kneel in the slippery grass beside him. Placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder, Mingyu asks, “Are you okay?”

 

Mingyu’s heart wrenches at the way the catboy suddenly jerks back, watching him fearfully with worried eyes. In the pale moonlight, Mingyu can make out the exquisite structure of his feline face: sharp, sloping cheekbones, full lips, and a dusting of translucent whispers sprouting from either side of a delicately twitching nose. His creamy skin is marred by purplish bruises and various scratches on his face, some scabbing over and some still bright red, fresh. 

 

”Hey, it’s okay,” Mingyu says gently, withdrawing his hand and giving the catboy some space. The catboy seems to be soothed by Mingyu’s calming voice. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

 

Seeing him relax, Mingyu asks, “Do you want to come inside? Are you hungry, would you like some food?”

 

The catboy is silent, but Mingyu doesn’t fail to notice the way his ears twitch at the mention of food. Mingyu smiles and offers him a hand to help him stand up. The catboy is tall for a hybrid, almost Mingyu’s height, but so narrow in frame. Mingyu holds him around his thin shoulders to support his weight and ends up half-carrying the weak catboy back to his home. 

 

He wraps him up in a fluffy towel and asks, “Do you have a name?”

 

The catboy points to a tattered looking black satin collar around his neck, hanging together by just a few bare strands of fabric. There’s a tiny gold name plate at the center that reads  _ Wonwoo _ . 

 

“Wonwoo. That’s a pretty name,” Mingyu says. His heart stutters at the tiny hint of a smile that curls at the corners of Wonwoo’s pretty lips. 

 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo says in a surprisingly deep, but pleasantly husky voice. 

 

“My name is Mingyu.”

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo repeats. Mingyu can’t help but notice how delicious his name sounds in Wonwoo’s low voice.

 

“You must be hungry, Wonwoo. I just made some fish stew, would you like some?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head, a quick, small movement. He says apologetically, “Allergic to fish.”

 

The catboy frowns into his own lap, like he’s disappointed, frustrated with himself.

 

“How about rice and kimchi?” Mingyu suggests quickly.

 

This makes Wonwoo look back up at him again, nodding eagerly with a smile returning to his face.

 

Wonwoo eats voraciously, but with dainty manners as he dabs a napkin to his mouth every time bright red kimchi sauce smears against his lips. He’s clearly starving, but well trained with impeccable manners and discipline. Mingyu watches him eat, unable to tear his eyes away from the exquisite catboy. Wonwoo has silvery gray cat ears and a tail tipped white that look like they could be soft and luxuriant with proper grooming, but his fur is still damp and matted from dirt and rain. 

 

Mingyu is curious about who Wonwoo could belong to—the shreds of a collar indicate that he belongs to someone, but is either lost or on the run. 

 

When Wonwoo is finished with the bowl of rice and the dish of kimchi next to it, he places his silver chopsticks neatly across the bowl and sits with his hands folded in his lap. Mingyu catches the way Wonwoo’s eyes wander over to the refrigerator, and he asks, “Would you like some more?”

 

Wonwoo flinches, startled by the sound of Mingyu’s voice. It takes him a second to calm down when he realizes that Mingyu only means to help. He inclines his head with a timid little nod. 

 

“Yes please,” he murmurs. The catboy sips gracefully at the milk Mingyu poured for him as he watches him warm up more leftover rice.

 

“This was my mom’s recipe,” Mingyu explains as he slides more kimchi onto Wonwoo’s dish. “She would be happy to know that you like it so much.”

 

This makes Wonwoo smile shyly, the corner of his mouth lifting up to reveal a sliver of straight white teeth. He is nothing like any catboy Mingyu has ever met. 

 

To be fair, Mingyu only knows two hybrids: Jeonghan and Jisoo, both of whom belong to his best friend Seungcheol. He has brought them over to Mingyu’s house on several occasions, and they have unfailingly made Mingyu feel like he should be the one in a collar and on his knees, groveling to  _ them _ for affection. Somehow, Seungcheol finds their haughtiness endearing. A sign of their impeccable lineage, he always says. A sign that they’re spoiled brats, Mingyu always wants to say but his conscience (and fear of the catboy duo) always holds him back. Frankly, Jeonghan and Joshua make an intimidating pair. 

 

A delicate shiver shakes Wonwoo’s body, and he sneezes again, clutching the towel closer around himself.

 

“Would you like a bath?” Mingyu asks cautiously. Seungcheol always complains about how bathing his pets always turns into an ordeal with bared teeth and hissy fits, but the mud and grime spattered over Wonwoo’s skin and clothing can’t be comfortable. 

 

To Mingyu’s surprise, Wonwoo nods and lets Mingyu lead him to a vast, luxurious bathroom with porcelain tiles and marble countertops and bathtub. 

 

“There are towels in there,” Mingyu tells him, gesturing towards a closet near the door. Unsure of whether or not to stay, he says, “I’ll be outside if you need me.”

 

“No!” Wonwoo says suddenly, his voice unexpectedly harsh. He lowers his head and whispers raggedly, “Stay. Please.”

 

“Oh, um sure,” Mingyu says, startled by Wonwoo’s sudden outburst. “Do you need my help or something?”

 

Wonwoo hesitates for a second and then nods. 

 

“Well you could have said that to begin with!” Mingyu teases, hoping to lift the mood. “I’d be happy to help you with your bath.”

 

“And I’m scared,” Wonwoo adds in a barely audible voice.

 

“Scared of what?” Mingyu asks softly.

 

“Of being alone.”

 

There is no longer any doubt in Mingyu’s mind that Wonwoo is someone’s pet. He is mild-mannered, obedient, and dependent, not to mention absolutely stunning. An ideal pet. His owner is certainly out there, somewhere, looking for him. 

 

If Mingyu was his owner, he’d never let Wonwoo out of his sight. He’s too open, trusting, too easy to take advantage of. Already, Mingyu feels a keen protectiveness swelling inside of him. He’ll do anything to make Wonwoo feel safe.

 

Wonwoo starts peeling away his first thin, wet layer of clothing, eyes lowered demurely. He lifts his shirt over his head and folds it carefully before placing it on the floor. It’s a simple white shirt, almost translucent from dampness, made of flimsy but expensive fabric. But Mingyu isn’t paying attention to the shirt. 

 

Mingyu gasps involuntarily when he catches a glimpse of Wonwoo’s bare skin. The immaculate ivory expanse of skin is marred by several long, jagged scars running diagonally across his back. Mingyu’s hand moves of its own volition, reaching out to trace the raised bumpy surface of the largest scar, where it looks like the skin has been broken, left to heal, and then broken again. 

 

Wonwoo’s body stiffens, and Mingyu quickly lifts his fingertip from his skin.

 

“Sorry,” Mingyu apologizes, his throat feeling rough and raw. Imagining the pain Wonwoo must have gone through makes Mingyu’s heart ache with anger and empathy.

 

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo says, sounding less scared than before. He turns back to meet Mingyu’s eyes. “You can touch me, if you want.”

 

Mingyu swallows hard.

 

After Wonwoo takes off his jeans, which have too many holes in them to offer much protection for his scraped up knees, he is left with nothing on except the satin collar barely held together around his neck. He steps into the tub and sits with his knees tucked into his chest as Mingyu fills the bath with warm water and soapy bubbles. Wonwoo closes his eyes when the bubbly water reaches his chest. He tilts his head back, letting out an indulgent little sigh.

 

“Does it feel good?” Mingyu asks, smiling at the blissful look on Wonwoo’s face.

 

“Yes.”

 

Mingyu wonders if it’s odd for a catboy to love water this much. Wonwoo shifts, and Mingyu catches another glimpse of his painful looking scars. His throat closes when he realizes that the warm water must be soothing to his skin, that the comfort must outweigh the innate fear.

 

Most of the caked on dirt and grime has been dissolved just by soaking in the tub. Mingyu pushes his sleeves up to his elbow and dispenses fragrant shampoo onto his hand before holding it out for Wonwoo to see.

 

“May I?” Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo nods, giving him permission.

 

Wonwoo’s hair is impossibly silky and soft to the touch as Mingyu massages his fingertips into his scalp. Soon, he hears a low, hushed noise and realizes that Wonwoo is  _ purring _ . It shouldn’t have come to a surprise to Mingyu, but it still startles him enough to stop and just stare at the catboy. His wide, surprised eyes are met with a soft, sleepy grin from Wonwoo.

 

“I like that,” Wonwoo murmurs. It’s the first time he has spoken without being prompted.

 

“Ah, okay, I’ll continue,” Mingyu says, hastily returning to working his fingers into Wonwoo’s hair. 

 

Mingyu soon discovers that Wonwoo likes having his tail touched, too. The catboy shivers in pleasure when Mingyu combs his fingers through his luxuriously soft tail. When Wonwoo lets out a soft moan that is nothing short of erotic, Mingyu is suddenly reminded of the fact that hybrids were originally bred to be sex toys. 

 

“Okay, moving on,” Mingyu mutters to himself as he reaches for a sponge, but the noise is seared into his mind. 

 

Wonwoo is impossibly docile and pliant as Mingyu lathers his skin with foamy lavender soap. This feels nothing like Seungcheol’s stories of bathtime with Jeonghan and Jisoo. Seungcheol always proudly shows off the bruises he receives from wrestling with his pets as he wrangles them into taking their baths. Mingyu has never felt any sort of envy towards Seungcheol, but he feels envy now for whoever had the chance to bathe Wonwoo every single night.

 

After Mingyu finishes with Wonwoo’s neck, arms, and chest, it’s time to wash his back. There’s no way for Mingyu to reach Wonwoo’s back from his position, so he asks politely, “Can you please turn around so I can get your back?”

 

Wonwoo obeys his request, turning around to expose the graceful arc of his spine striped with startling scars. Mingyu’s heart squeezes again at the idea of Wonwoo trusting him enough to make himself so vulnerable to Mingyu, letting him touch a place where he’s been hurt so terribly before. 

 

With the softest touches possible, Mingyu scrubs Wonwoo’s back, taking special care around the raw, shiny scars. Wonwoo is perfectly still, but in a relaxed way this time, not stiff. Mingyu rinses the suds away with fresh water and then gathers the courage to ask about Wonwoo’s scars.

 

“Who gave you these?” Mingyu runs a gentle fingertip along the length of the sealed gash.

 

“My master,” Wonwoo answers.

 

Mingyu’s stomach sinks in dread. “Why?”

 

“Because….” Wonwoo’s voice trembles, and he pauses. He continues in a shaky voice, “Because I was bad.”

 

“You, bad?” Mingyu asks incredulously. His eyes widen comically in disbelief. “I can’t believe that a good boy like you could ever be bad.”

 

A soft smile lifts Wonwoo’s tense lips. 

 

“He thought I was trying to run away,” Wonwoo explains. “We were out and I accidentally followed somebody who looked like him. I told him it was an accident, but when we got home, he still….”

 

“He still did  _ this  _ to you?”

 

Wonwoo nods helplessly, and anger starts to churn Mingyu’s insides.

 

“I am so sorry,” Mingyu says hoarsely. “I am so sorry that he did that to you and that you had to live with that man. Is he the one who gave you the collar too?”

 

Wonwoo reaches automatically to touch the ripped satin collar around his neck. “Yes. I’ve been trying to take it off.”

 

Everything makes sense now. Still, Mingyu asks, “Did you run away? Is that why you came here, because you were looking for somewhere to hide?”

 

Wonwoo answers all of Mingyu’s questions with a nod. And then his face slowly starts to crumple. “I’m so bad,” he whispers in horror. A hot tear drops from his eye and splashes into the foamy bathwater. “I actually ran away from my master. I’m such a bad pet.”

 

Mingyu places a gentle hand on top of Wonwoo’s clenched fist, his knuckles tipped white. He leans in to kiss Wonwoo’s soft, damp cheek. “You’re not a bad pet, I promise. You were so brave to run away. You’re such a brave, good boy. And you’re safe now. I’ll keep you safe for as long as you want.”

 

Wonwoo relaxes enough for Mingyu to slip his fingers into the crevices between Wonwoo’s. “Thank you,” he murmurs gratefully, grasping Mingyu’s fingers tightly. 

 

The water is tepid and Wonwoo’s fingers and toes are pruny by the time he emerges from the bath. Mingyu wraps Wonwoo in another thick, warm towel and flutters about him dabbing ointment on his wounds to help them heal more quickly. He towels Wonwoo’s hair dry and then brushes it to a sleek shine. Despite the physical and possibly emotional abuse Wonwoo went through, it is obvious that his previous owner had taken care of his body well, making sure that Wonwoo’s skin is radiant and his hair lustrous. But none of that brings Mingyu even close to forgiving him for the scars he left on Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu gives Wonwoo a soft old t-shirt to wear. The shirt is wide around the neckline, and it hangs off Wonwoo’s narrow shoulders, exposing his exquisite collar bones. The sight of it leaves Mingyu’s mouth suddenly dry. Somehow, seeing Wonwoo dressed in Mingyu’s clothes like this is even more tempting than seeing him simply naked. 

 

“So, um, there’s only one bed in this house,” Mingyu begins awkwardly. “I’m guessing that you’ll want me to stay in the room while you’re asleep—which I don’t mind at all, of course. You can sleep on the bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor.”

 

But Wonwoo is shaking his head vehemently, his thick black bangs swinging into his eyes. “I can’t. I’m not allowed to sleep in human beds.”

 

“Is that a catboy thing?” Mingyu asks, but he vaguely recalls Seungcheol mentioning that Jeonghan and Jisoo sleep in his bed with him every night.

 

“My master forbids me.”

 

Mingyu feels another flash of anger towards Wonwoo’s previous owner—for what he did to the precious catboy in the past, and for his continuing impact on him now. But he hides the emotions boiling under his skin. He doesn’t want to scare Wonwoo.

 

“Well that’s tricky,” Mingyu says, scratching his head. “My mom never let me sleep on the bed when there’s a guest over. So if  _ I _ can’t sleep on the bed, and  _ you _ can’t sleep on the bed, what are we supposed to do now?”

 

“We could both sleep on the floor,” Wonwoo suggests shyly. 

 

“That’s a great idea! You’re so smart, Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo blushes at the compliment, his ivory skin flushing a pale, dusty rose. He looks down bashfully and plays with the hem of his shirt, twirling the fabric around his fingers as Mingyu grabs an armful of bedding and tosses it onto the floor. He arranges the fluffy duvet, sheets, and blankets into a cozy, makeshift bed. He grabs a few pillows and drops it onto the floor too before stepping back to admire his handiwork. 

 

“Doesn’t that look comfy?” Mingyu asks, beaming wide.

 

Wonwoo smiles, showing an entire row of pearly white teeth. He nods eagerly and pounces onto the pile of bedding before curling under a thick blanket. 

 

“Wait,” Mingyu says suddenly. “Something I’d like to take care of first.”

 

The catboy watches him curiously as Mingyu rifles through a drawer. He returns to the makeshift bed a moment later with a pair of scissors in hand. Wonwoo recoils on instinct at the sight of the sharp object.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” Mingyu murmurs soothingly. “I’m going to take your collar off so that it doesn’t choke you in your sleep, is that okay?”

 

He waits until he receives a nod of consent from Wonwoo before snipping the last few fragile strands of fabric holding the collar together. The black satin flutters into Wonwoo’s lap. 

 

“Well?” Mingyu says, watching anxiously for a reaction.

 

Wonwoo brings his fingertips to the base of his throat, probing the pale skin there almost disbelievingly, like he’s half expecting for the collar to be there. But it isn’t—he’s free now. 

 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo says gratefully. “Can you throw it away, please?”

 

“Of course.”

 

When Mingyu returns, Wonwoo is completely hidden under a blanket. The lights are off, but Mingyu can make out the shape of the catboy wrapped up in blanket. He smiles fondly and is about to turn over and fall asleep when he notices the outline of the catboy shaking. 

 

“Wonwoo, are you okay?” Mingyu asks, his words feeling caught in his throat. 

 

There's no response from Wonwoo, but Mingyu hears soft sniffles coming from under the blanket. Mingyu is at a loss for what to do. On one hand, he doesn't want to startle or distress the catboy, but on the other hand, he doesn't want to let Wonwoo sob quietly to himself. 

 

Mingyu knows what it's like to cry himself to sleep, and it would break his heart to let Wonwoo do it too. 

 

“I’m here for you,” Mingyu says quietly, placing a gentle hand on Wonwoo's back. 

 

Wonwoo shivers, but he doesn't recoil from his touch, so Mingyu moves closer, until his chest is nestled against Wonwoo's back. He wraps an arm around Wonwoo's waist to hold him close. 

 

Eventually Wonwoo peels the blanket back and turns around to face Mingyu. From the pale moonlight spilling through the window, Mingyu can see that Wonwoo's eyes are puffy from crying, his nose runny and red. 

 

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing that comes out of Wonwoo's mouth, his voice raspy from crying. 

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Mingyu assures him. “Come here.”

 

He gathers Wonwoo into his arms so that Wonwoo's head is resting on his chest and their legs are entangled together. Despite how much it tickles, Mingyu lets Wonwoo press his cold feet against his own toasty feet for warmth. 

 

“Do you love me?” Wonwoo asks suddenly, completely out of nowhere. 

 

The question takes Mingyu entirely by surprise. “Sure,” he says to humor Wonwoo. 

 

It doesn't seem that Wonwoo is entirely satisfied by his answer, so Mingyu reaches down to stroke his tail. This gets the catboy purring until he gradually falls asleep against Mingyu's body. 

 

It’s the first time in years that Mingyu has shared a bed with anyone else, and he’s just remembering how nerve-racking it can be. His first night with Wonwoo, Mingyu dozes off for no more than ten seconds at a time, too keyed up to truly get any rest. He keeps checking for Wonwoo’s steady breathing to make sure that he’s still alive and peacefully sleeping. 

 

Mingyu is conscious when he hears the first early morning birds chirping outside, and he is even more woefully awake when sunlight, rather than moonlight, is tilting through his blinds. 

 

He hears an unexpected knock on the door downstairs and immediately sits up. His head swims and lackness eats at the corners of his vision from sitting up too quickly, and for a second Mingyu thinks that the sound was a figment of his sleep-deprived mind until he hears more persistent knocks from downstairs.

 

Wonwoo is still fast asleep, exhausted in every way from the night before. He doesn’t even stir when Mingyu gingerly extricates himself from the nest of blanket and pillow and catboy. Smoothing Wonwoo’s hair away from his forehead, Mingyu leaves a quick kiss on his pristine skin before groggily heading downstairs, still in his pajamas.

 

Half-hoping that it’s his weekly shipment of groceries, Mingyu is neither thrilled nor surprised to find Seungcheol and two catboys hanging off his arms.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Seungcheol greets him, entirely too cheerful for eight in the morning. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Mingyu answers with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, which is hardly any at all.

 

As usual, Seungcheol’s catboys share none of their owner’s eagerness when it comes to greeting Mingyu. Jeonghan at least spares Mingyu a disdainful glance, but Jisoo’s utter disinterest is somehow even more insulting. 

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo exchange a meaningful look with each other, indecipherable to Mingyu’s imbecilic eyes, and they both let go of Seungcheol’s arms at the same time to slink off upstairs. 

 

“Hey, where do you think you guys are going?” Mingyu calls after them.

 

“Don’t worry, they always keep to themselves,” Seungcheol assures him. “They’re both angels, very well-behaved, even though their attitudes might not show it.”

 

Still, Mingyu has a bad feeling about what Seungcheol’s “angels” might be up to. He jogs back upstairs with Seungcheol following behind him, just in time to catch Jeonghan and Jisoo pouncing into the makeshift bed where Wonwoo is still peacefully asleep.

 

But not any longer. Wonwoo wakes with a start, breathing fast and blinking, disoriented. MIngyu is ready to pummel the two catboys, but Seungcheol holds him back with a hand on his elbow. 

 

Jeonghan is leaning in to Wonwoo, close enough to sniff his neck. And then he’s bringing Wonwoo’s hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles before turning his hand over to lick his palm. Jeonghan smirks at the awe in Wonwoo's eyes. Jisoo follows Jeonghan’s example by also licking Jisoo’s palm and looking equally smug afterwards. 

 

Wonwoo seems considerably more calm after realizing that the two are also hybrids and that they’ve left their mark of approval on him.

 

“Come on,” Seungcheol mutters quietly out of the corner of his mouth. “Let’s leave them alone and go back downstairs. Looks like we’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

 

Before they return to Mingyu’s kitchen, Seungcheol retrieves from his car a large catering tray full of sushi and sashimi. He grins expectantly when he shows it to Mingyu, but to Seungcheol’s disappointment, Mingyu just frowns in slight disapproval.

 

“What,” Seungcheol says. “Don’t you love sushi?”

 

“Yes, but….that looks expensive,” Mingyu says. He doesn’t like the idea of his friend spending so much on him, especially since Seungcheol actually works for his money.

 

Seungcheol leans in conspiratorially and says, “It was a gift. I did a favor for a guy, and this was how he paid me back.”

 

“A favor, huh?” Mingyu says, smirking at Seungcheol’s purposefully vague word choice. “That sounds sordid. What did you do, pimp out your catboys to him?”

 

“Don’t say that!” Seungcheol hisses. “They’ll hear!”

 

“What? But they’re all the way upstairs.”

 

“What are you guys talking about,” Jisoo says, suddenly appearing at the top of the staircase and startling both men. 

 

“I was just telling Mingyu about how we got all of this wonderful sushi,” Seungcheol says innocently. “Would you like some to share with your friends upstairs, Jisoo dear?”

 

Jisoo narrows his eyes and nods, prancing gracefully down the stairs to meet Seungcheol in the kitchen. Seungcheol loads a large serving tray with every variety of sushi and bright pieces of sashimi before handing it carefully to Jisoo. 

 

He ruffles Jisoo’s hair and says, “Hope you and Jeonghan are playing nicely with your new hybrid friend.”

 

Jisoo pauses thoughtfully and then answers, “Sure.”

 

“What is  _ sure _ supposed to mean?” Mingyu protests.

 

But Seungcheol is laughing fondly at his pet. “They’re so cute. My little angels.”

 

At the top of the staircase, Jisoo calls back down to them. “Seungcheol didn’t get the sushi from pimping Jeonghan and me, don’t worry. He sold half a kilo of weed to a high school kid whose parents own a restaurant, and this was part of his payment.”

 

Mingyu laughs at the look of shocked betrayal on Seungcheol’s face. He laughs, “Angels, my ass.”

 

“So tell me,” Seungcheol says, trying to avert the topic, “since when have you been looking for a hybrid? He’s quite a specimen, I’m very impressed, especially considering you never even came to me for advice.”

 

“I wasn’t  _ looking _ for a hybrid,” Mingyu corrects. 

 

“So is he a stray? I didn’t think I saw a collar on him.”

 

“No, he’s not a stray.”

 

“You’re being evasive,” Seungcheol says matter-of-factly, narrowing his eyes at Mingyu. “Either he’s a runaway, or you kidnapped him.”

 

“I didn’t kidnap him!” Mingyu protests a little too vehemently.

 

“So he’s a runaway then. Mingyu, I won’t judge you for your decisions, but this could be very dangerous for you if his owner is out there looking for him.”

 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu mutters, his eyes glued to his lap. “His name is Wonwoo.”

 

“You and Wonwoo could get into serious trouble. I know you’re lonely, but that won’t matter to the police if they find him here—”

 

“It’s not about whether or not I’m lonely!” Mingyu says, his voice rising with emotion. “Wonwoo can’t go back to his old owner, that guy did such  _ terrible _ things to him. I can’t let him take Wonwoo away, I don’t know what he could do to him. Wonwoo would probably be better off dead than going back. I just don’t want Wonwoo to get hurt again….”

 

Mingyu’s voice breaks off as hot, angry tears threaten to spill from his eyes. Seungcheol watches him with worry as Mingyu takes a few deep, calming breaths, his face contorted with pain.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Seungcheol says gently, his voice so much softer than before. “I know you have a good heart. I know you just want to protect him. I’m just saying, it’s a tricky situation. But there might be something you could do.”

 

Mingyu eyes him warily. “What, other than hiding out here forever and hoping they won’t find us?”

 

“You could take legal ownership of Wonwoo. That way nobody will be able to take him from you.”

 

Mingyu’s chest swells with cautious hope. It almost sounds too good to be true. “How?” he asks hoarsely. 

 

Seungcheol frowns, deep in thought. “It’ll be difficult,” he warns. “A lot of paperwork and patience. I might have to pull a few favors. But it’s possible, I think.”

 

Meanwhile, Jeonghan and Jisoo are curled up next to Wonwoo, feeding each other pieces of sushi. Wonwoo presses his lips tight, refusing to eat any of morsels of raw fish and rice offered to him.

 

Jeonghan strokes Wonwoo’s cheek with his knuckles. “What’s the matter, Wonwoo-ah?” he asks with a teasing grin. “Why won’t you eat any of the sushi? It’s so delicious, don’t you want to try some?”

 

Wonwoo is starving for breakfast, but he’s too shy to ask Mingyu for food. He eyes the tray full of food, his mouth watering with temptation. But he drops his gaze to his hands folded daintily into his lap and mumbles, “No thank you.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Jeonghan says, popping another piece into his mouth. His eyes flutter shut in pleasure at the tender texture and taste. “Jisoo and I were just trying to be nice, but if you insist on refusing our generosity….”

 

“I’m allergic to seafood,” Wonwoo says. He doesn’t want them to think that he’s just being proud or ungrateful. 

 

Jisoo lifts an elegantly arched eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re even a cat hybrid? What kind of cat is allergic to seafood?”

 

“I  _ am _ a catboy,” Wonwoo insists, his face burning in shame. He’s all too aware of how much of a freak he is, doesn’t like to be reminded of it.

 

“If you say so. Mingyu isn’t interested in catboys though,” Jeonghan sighs. “Especially not strays.”

 

“I’m not a stray,” Wonwoo says tightly.

 

“Then where’s your collar?” Jisoo asks. “Only strays don’t wear collars.”

 

“And if Mingyu was interested in you, don’t you think he would give you a collar to let everyone know you belong to him?” Jeonghan points out. 

 

“Maybe if Wonwoo was less of a freak and ate fish like normal catboys, Mingyu would give him a collar and adopt him as a real pet,” Jisoo says.

 

“I am a real pet,” Wonwoo says in a low, trembling voice, close to tears. 

 

“You’re not a pet unless you have a collar. You don’t belong to anyone. You’re just a  _ stray _ ,” Jeonghan says in a voice that is poisonously sweet. 

 

Hot, frustrated tears start leaking from the corners of Wonwoo’s eyes, and he grabs a handful of sushi and starts eating them to the other catboys’ amusement. Wonwoo’s head is spinning and his throat starts closing up, but he still forces more and more down.

 

The other two catboys are laughing at Wonwoo’s cheeks stuffed with rice and fish until he starts shaking and his skin starts breaking into an angry red rash. Wonwoo’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and he slumps into unconsciousness, bits of sticky white rice still stuck to the corners of his lips.

 

“Holy shit,” Jeonghan whispers. He shakes Jisoo by the arm and says, “Go get Mingyu, this is bad, this is  _ really _ bad.”

 

Mingyu and Seungcheol are chatting lightheartedly with several empty beer cans littered on the kitchen counter when Jisoo pokes his head down the staircase again.

 

“Um, I think that Wonwoo is dying,” he says. “You might want to check on him.”

 

Mingyu immediately springs up from his seat and races upstairs, not caring that he knocks over his kitchen stool in the process, which clatters noisily to the floor. Seungcheol follows him, asking Jisoo, “What did you guys do?”

 

Mingyu’s heart sinks straight to his stomach at the sight of Wonwoo’s deathly pallor and the inflammation creeping up his cheeks. The catboy is barely breathing when Mingyu scoops his limp body into his arms.

 

“Call an ambulance,” Mingyu tells Seungcheol, his throat feeling raw and broken.

 

“Paramedics won’t help catboys,” Seungcheol says, watching Wonwoo with wide, horrified eyes. “We have to go straight to a hospital that treats hybrids.”

 

“Then drive us there,” Mingyu says, already carrying Wonwoo downstairs.

 

“Are you sure you want to come?” Seungcheol asks when they’re outside. He unlocks his car and opens the door for Mingyu to climb into the backseat. Jeonghan and Jisoo follow sheepishly, climbing into the seats on either side of Mingyu. They’re uncharacteristically silent for once, and they maintain a careful, polite distance from Mingyu holding Wonwoo in his arms.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mingyu asks. “Drive faster.”

 

“But I thought…. Never mind.”

 

Ever since the accident that killed his parents, Mingyu has refused to step inside of any vehicle. He’s been haunted by terrible flashbacks and nightmares for years, but it’s clear to Seungcheol that how much Mingyu cares about this catboy outweighs any fears of his, no matter how crippling.

  
  
  
  


When Seungcheol returns to the hybrid hospital several hours later after dropping off his own catboys at a friend’s house, Mingyu is still glued to his seat in the waiting room, exactly where Seungcheol left him. Mingyu’s hands are clasped together nervously in his lap, shaking slightly as his leg bounces with restless energy.

 

“Any news?” Seungcheol asks, sliding into the seat next to Mingyu.

 

“No,” Mingyu says curtly. “Haven’t heard anything. This is taking too long.”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Seungcheol says. He tries to put a comforting hand on Mingyu’s tense shoulder, but the younger man shrugs away from his touch. “I’ve had to take Jeonghan and Jisoo here for emergency visits too. It does take some time, but it’s worth the wait. They do a very thorough job of checking everything. Wonwoo is in good hands.”

 

“I wish they would let me stay in the room with him to see what’s happening and to make sure they don’t fuck up,” Mingyu grumbles.

 

Seungcheol nods sympathetically. “That’s exactly why they don’t let anyone in. Most pet owners get a little neurotic when it comes to their pets. We can’t help it. We just want our little angels to be okay.”

 

The corner of Mingyu’s lips lifts up into a little, begrudging half-smile. He’s finally starting to understand why Seungcheol, who is usually a very reasonable man, is such a sucker when it comes to Jeonghan and Jisoo. That special attachment that only forms between owners and their pets is starting to take shape between Mingyu and Wonwoo. The anxiety of not being able to see or touch Wonwoo is startling to take hold of Mingyu.  

 

“I guess I should just be glad that we made it into the hospital in one piece,” Mingyu sighs, slightly more relaxed now. “Especially since you were driving us just after putting away a couple of beers.”

 

“Hey, that was nothing. I can drive just fine after a couple of cans,” Seungcheol protests. “Don’t doubt my awesome driving skills.”

 

“That’s because you’re a functioning alcoholic,” Mingyu jokes. “But I guess you stopped after you adopted Jeonghan and Jisoo, right?”

 

“Yeah, I had no reason to drink all the time when there’s more fun things I could do with them, sober. Did you know it’s actually harder to get an erection when you’ve had alcohol?”

 

“I wouldn’t know.”

 

Their enlightening conversation is interrupted when a nurse steps into the waiting room and announces, “Wonwoo is ready to see his owner if he is still present.”

 

Mingyu leaps to his feet and follows the nurse into the inpatient ward with loping strides. Seungcheol has to jog to keep pace with Mingyu’s long legs. When they arrive in Wonwoo’s room, the catboy is sitting in a hospital cot with a blanket tucked around his legs and a book in his lap.

 

He looks completely normal, with clear glowing skin, all signs of his allergic reaction gone. The only change in his appearance is a pair of round, wire-rimmed glasses on his nose.

 

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu says, rushing to Wonwoo’s bedside and hugging him around the waist. “Are you okay? I was so worried about you.”

 

“Yes,” Wonwoo whispers and then bites his lip before looking away from Mingyu.

 

“We gave him a full check up after we treated his anaphylactic shock,” the nurse explains. “It turns out that Wonwoo dear is a bit nearsighted, so we fitted him with a pair of glasses. Now Wonwoo can see just wonderfully, can't you darling?”

 

Wonwoo nods, and the nurse smiles fondly. “I'll leave you folks alone now. Call me if you need me!”

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Seungcheol says, because Mingyu is too preoccupied with Wonwoo at the moment to respond.

 

“Is that why your old owner beat you?” Mingyu asks gently, holding onto Wonwoo’s hand. “Because you followed the wrong person by accident, because you couldn’t  _ see _ ?”

 

Wonwoo nods tearfully, and Mingyu’s heart breaks just a little bit more.

 

“Oh, Wonwoo,” Mingyu sighs, rubbing his thumb over Wonwoo’s knuckles. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Aren’t you mad at me?” Wonwoo asks, his voice low and scraped with pain.

 

Mingyu’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Why would I be mad at you.”

 

“Because I caused you so much trouble, and I’m not even your pet.” Wonwoo’s face is quietly distraught, and a painful knot rises in Mingyu’s throat.

 

“You’re not trouble,” Mingyu says firmly. “I love you. And I just want you to be safe.”

 

He means it this time, and Wonwoo can tell. Mingyu kisses Wonwoo lightly on the lips, just enough to show his affection.

 

Wonwoo’s plush lips part ever so slightly, and his eyes are suddenly dark with need. Desire stirs in Mingyu’s belly, and he can no longer hold himself back. He plucks the glasses away from Wonwoo’s nose and places it on the bedside table. He leans into Wonwoo again, tilting his head to an angle so he can kiss Wonwoo more deeply, running his tongue along Wonwoo’s teeth. Wonwoo lets out a needy little moan and clutches at Mingyu’s shirt, and Mingyu bites gently on Wonwoo’s lower lip before sucking on it until the soft swell of flesh is puffy and red.

 

“Looks like you guys don’t need me anymore,” Seungcheol says with an awkward chuckle. “I’ll just….”

 

He gestures towards the door with his thumb and quickly escapes from the room.

 

Mingyu doesn’t pay any attention to Seungcheol, he only has eyes for Wonwoo now. He brings Wonwoo’s slim, pretty hand to his lips and kisses Wonwoo’s knuckles and then his palm, and then he kisses a spot on Wonwoo’s neck that makes him giggle and twitch. Mingyu smiles and says, “I love the sound of your laugh so much.”

 

With deft fingers, Mingyu unbuttons Wonwoo’s shirt and slips it off his narrow shoulders. He whispers, “God, you’re so beautiful,” but he’s not even looking at Wonwoo’s body, he’s still looking at his eyes.

 

Mingyu trails soft kisses down Wonwoo’s chest, watching his face carefully for Wonwoo’s minute changes in expression to betray what he likes. Mingyu flicks at Wonwoo’s nipples with the tip of his tongue and smirks when Wonwoo inhales sharply and his flat belly caves in. 

 

“Do you like that?” Mingyu asks, stroking Wonwoo’s tail absently with one hand and thumbing at Wonwoo’s hardening nipple with his other hand.

 

“Y-yes,” Wonwoo breathes, his voice low and needy. “Please play with me.”

 

“Good boy,” Mingyu murmurs against his chest when he reaches into Wonwoo’s pants to rub his cock, already rock-hard and leaking at the tip. 

 

Wonwoo’s soft gasps and stifled moans are music to Mingyu’s ears as the catboy comes apart under his fingertips. Wonwoo clings onto Mingyu’s shoulders as he edges him closer and closer to orgasm, kissing and swallowing his sounds of pleasure. Mingyu tightens his fist around Wonwoo when he feels a pulsing under his palm, and then slowly pumps him dry until the friction is nearly unbearable.

 

“I love you,” Wonwoo whispers, his lips red and swollen as they move against Mingyu’s. 

 

“I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  


Seungcheol is no longer allowed to bring Jeonghan and Jisoo over to Mingyu’s house for at least six months, but the probationary period is cut short when Mingyu calls him over for an emergency. Seungcheol can’t find anyone to watch his mischievous catboys on such a short notice, so he ends up bringing them along with him to Mingyu’s house.

 

“What’s the matter?” Seungcheol asks when Mingyu answers the door, his face grave and ashen. “I came over as quickly as I could.”

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo follow Seungcheol stealthily into Mingyu’s home, holding hands and then quietly slipping upstairs while Mingyu pours Seungcheol a glass of water, ever the gracious host. 

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Mingyu says, sounding utterly distraught. “Wonwoo is very ill right now, but he won’t let me come near him. I think he has a fever, but he won’t let me take his temperature. I tried touching his ears and his tail to make him feel better, but he just hissed at me! Now he’s locked up in our bedroom and won’t let me come in.”

 

Seungcheol starts chuckling at the beseeching look on Mingyu’s face, and Mingyu’s frown presses even deeper.

 

“You should have taken my manual on how to take care of your hybrid,” Seungcheol says. “Wonwoo’s in  _ heat _ . I had my suspicions when you called me on the phone, since you’ve had him for a few months now. And Jeonghan said that he could smell Wonwoo’s pheromones from the driveway.”

 

“Wait, Jeonghan and Jisoo are here?”

 

“Yeah, didn’t you notice them when they came in?”

 

“No!”

 

“Cats are so sneaky, aren’t they?” Seungcheol laughs as Mingyu races upstairs to check on Wonwoo.

 

What he finds is Wonwoo completely naked and flushed, with Jisoo between his legs and Jeonghan licking his chest. Jeonghan is playing with Wonwoo’s tail in that makes Mingyu’s stomach clench in jealousy, because  _ he _ should be the one touching his pet, not some bratty catboy. 

 

Jisoo lifts his head, his lips slick with saliva and Wonwoo’s precum and says with a completely straight face, “You need to take care of your pet better.”

 

“I can take care of my pet perfectly fine by myself,” Mingyu says, storming into the room to pull the hybrids away from his pet. 

 

“I think our job here is done,” Seungcheol announces, escorting his catboys out of the room.

 

“But I wanted to play with him,” Jeonghan whines, pulling on Seungcheol’s sleeve. 

 

“We can all play together when we get home,” Seungcheol promises.

 

Back in Mingyu’s bedroom, Wonwoo is completely wrecked with desire, pale pink spots high on his cheeks as he begs for Mingyu. Though Mingyu is at first hesitant, afraid of hurting his catboy, Wonwoo takes in his size easily, his entrance loose and slick from heat. 

 

Feeling Wonwoo’s thighs squeeze around his waist, Mingyu almost forgets his own name as he thrusts into Wonwoo until he feels the catboy twitching and contracting around him. He pulls out, but soon the catboy is hardening again. Mingyu kisses his soft and quivering skin while his hand rubs Wonwoo’s thighs and the space between. He watches the exquisite planes of Wonwoo’s face and his body, seeing him in a way he had never seen anything else before.

 

They continue like this for a few hours until Mingyu is completely exhausted and Wonwoo is sated. Mingyu strokes absentmindedly at Wonwoo’s hair as the catboy naps, curled up against his chest. The blinds hang crookedly on the windows, letting warm afternoon light seep into the room.

 

Mingyu isn’t sure exactly when or for how long he dozes off, but the next thing he knows, he’s waking up to the sound of the doorbell downstairs. He gently lifts Wonwoo off his chest and jogs downstairs, where he finds a package waiting outside his front door.

 

“Wonwoo! Wonwoo, wake up!”

 

The catboy opens his eyes drowsily. The first thing he sees is Mingyu beaming excitedly down at him. 

 

“Look what finally came in the mail today!”

 

Mingyu holds up a simple collar with a black satin ribbon and a silver, diamond shaped tag that has  _ WONWOO _ engraved on one side and  _ Property of Mingyu _ etched on the other. 

 

“What do you think?” Mingyu asks. 

 

It’s similar to the one Wonwoo had worn before, because Mingyu loved the way black satin looked against Wonwoo’s pale throat. But the tag is shaped like a diamond this time because Mingyu wants everyone to know that Wonwoo is his, forever. 

 

“I love it,” Wonwoo whispers. “Thank you.”

  
Wonwoo hugs Mingyu tightly as his owner fastens the collar around Wonwoo’s neck, both catboy and owner feeling like their lives have been dipped in gold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may know me from my Exo fics. I got into Seventeen a couple of weeks ago, and I’m already so in love!!! You might not have guessed from reading this, but Jeonghan is my Seventeen bias LOL. Wonwoo makes my heart so weak though, he’s quickly moving up from bias wrecker to bias status. *____*


End file.
